The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for splicing a fully wound paper roll, which is not yet pulled out, with a roll paper, which is being continuously pulled out, among relatively wide, long and heavy paper rolls, by correctly combining the respective side, i.e., inside and outside of the two paper rolls together, and particularly to a method and apparatus for splicing corrugated board liner paper rolls.
Conventionally, in order to splice the paper rolls, paper rolls are respectively hung by a paper roll supporting stand, which can allow the supporting position of an opposing pair of paper rolls to be replaced, as seen in a mill roll stand of the turnover type, in a corrugate machine. The drawing-out speed of one paper roll which is being pulled out is considerably reduced. The other fully-wound paper roll which is not yet pulled out is rotated by one operator's hands, while the winding termination end of the paper roll is held by another operator. The winding termination end is spliced with the paper roll, which is being slowly pulled out, by an adhesive agent or an adhesive tape while correctly combining the respective inside and outside portions of the roll paper. The small remaining portion of the paper roll which had been initially pulled out is cut away after the splicing operation. Thereafter, the newlyspliced paper roll is moved to the drawing-out side of the paper roll by a replacing operation of the paper roll supporting position in the stand. Accordingly, in order to perform this kind of paper roll splicing operation, more time is required.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for splicing paper rolls wherein a fully wound paper roll, which is not yet pulled out is spliced with a paper roll, which is being pulled out, by correctly combining the respective inside and outside portions of the respective paper roll, without reducing the drawing-out speed of the paper roll which is being successively pulled out and without reducing the overall machine operating speed. The older exhausted paper roll can be immediately cut away as part of the paper combining operation.